headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Smallville: Gone
"Gone" is the second episode of season four of the superhero fantasy/teen drama television series Smallville and the sixty-ninth episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by James Marshall with a script written by Kelly Souders and Brian Peterson. It first aired on the WB Network on September 29th, 2004. As Clark and Lois hunt for Chloe, Lionel sends a metal-morphing assassin to find and silence her. That may not be the only arrow in the magnate's quiver: Lois' father, General Sam Lane may be on Luthor's side. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Appearances * Clark Kent * Lois Lane * Chloe Sullivan * Lana Lang * Lex Luthor * Lionel Luthor * Jonathan Kent * Martha Kent * Jason Teague * Trent MacGowen - Villain; 1st and only appearance. * Gabe Sullivan - Appears in flashback only. * Sam Lane - First appearance. * Stocker - First and only appearance. * Kansas :* Kansas State Penitentiary :* Smallville ::* Kent farm ::* Luthor Mansion ::* The Talon ::* Kawatche caves ::* Smallville Cemetery * France :* Paris :* Eiffel Tower - As part of the Parisian skyline only. * Coffin * Wall of Weird * United States Army - Represented by the presence of General Sam Lane only. * Bio-conversion - Trent MacGowen can transform his body from flesh into liquid metal. * Energy projection - Represented as heat vision in this episode. * Super-speed - Represented by Clark using it to save Chloe. * Superhuman durability - Represented by Clark's ability to deflect Trent's attacks. * Superhuman strength - Demonstrated by both Clark and Trent. * Agent * Cemetery * Commando * Extraterrestrials :* Kryptonians * General * Helicopter * Human * Mental patient * Prisoner * Prison * Smoking * Stabbing Notes & Trivia * This episode is production code number 2T5202. TV Rage.com; Smallville, "Gone"; Episode Info. * This episode is included on disc 1 of the Smallville: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection, which was produced by Warner Home Video and released in Region 1 format on September 13th, 2005. It is also included on disc 19 of the Smallville: The Complete Series collection. Chapter selections on the DVD for this episode include: :* "Chopper commandos" :* "Digging for truth" :* "Gen. Sam Lane" :* "Molten victory" :* "Real threat?" :* "End credits" * Actress Erica Durance is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Jamie Bell is credited as James Bell in this episode. He is not to be confused with actor James Bell, who appeared in the "Squeeze" episode of The X-Files. * Actor James Michalopolous is credited as James Michalopoulos in this episode. * Producer Robert Hargrove is credited as Bob Hargrove in this episode. * Executive producer Michael Tollin is credited as Mike Tollin in this episode. * Teleplay writer Brian Wayne Peterson is credited as Brian Peterson in this episode. * This episode first aired on the same day that Lost in Space and The Immortal script writer Shimon Wincelberg passed away. * This is the first appearance of General Sam Lane. He makes three appearances in the series in total. * This is the first and only appearance of Trent MacGowen, who seemingly dies in this episode. Trent MacGowen is exclusive to the continuity of the Smallville television series and does not have a DC Comics counterpart. * This is the sixth and final appearance of Gabe Sullivan. Allusions * Lois Lane gives Clark the nickname "Smallville" in this episode. This actually hearkens back to the 1996 TV program, Superman: The Animated Series, in which Lois also referred to Clark as "Smallville". Bloopers * Quotes * Lois Lane: The awkward tension is just getting started. .... * Lois Lane: Besides, my delicate feminine sensibilities weren't offended the first time I got a glimpse of "Clark Junior." .... * Lois Lane: I don't see what the big deal is - we just took a shower. * Clark Kent: Showers... we took separate showers. .... * Lois Lane: Besides, my delicate feminine sensibilities weren't offended the first time I got a glimpse of "Clark Junior." .... * Lionel Luthor: You'll never know when it will happen, but it will happen. Each swallow of wine you take... every key you turn... every friend you make, you'll never have a moment of peace. .... * 'Lana Lang: You and Lois...? * Clark Kent: Lois? She's bossy, she's stuck up, she's rude. I can't stand her! * 'Lana Lang: The best ones always start out that way. .... * Lois Lane: Remind me if I'm ever a witness, don't put my life in the hands of the FBI. .... * Jason Teague: I'm freaking you out with the whole Cary Grant moment, aren't I? .... * Lex Luthor: Look, I'd like to set things straight between us, Clark, but don't you think raising someone from the grave is setting the bar a little high? See also External Links * * * * * * * * "Gone" at the Smallville Wiki References ---- Category:2004/Episodes Category:September, 2004/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories